The Secret Life Of Amelia Lily Evans
by time-traveler-hunter-madison
Summary: Amelia Lily Evans is actually Amelia Lily Potter only she doesn't know it. Neither does anyone else except for Dumbledore. She's supposed to be dead. This story starts during their 2nd year and should go all the way to the end of the war. If not expect a sequel soon after. Amelia is actually Harry Potter's twin sister. Follow with the golden trio and their adventures at Hogwarts.
1. Summary

What if Harry Potter had a twin sister. Follow Amelia Lily Evans and the Harry Potter gang in this fan-fic. As Amelia finds out her true identity when she gets a letter for Hogwarts when she should be a second year. She finds out that not all of her family is dead. Will Harry ever find out or will it remain a mystery to him as he tries figure out why he has this strange brother and sister bond with Amelia.


	2. Prologue

3rd person P.O.V.

October 31, 1981

James and Lily sat in the living with their two beautiful twins Harry and Amelia. James was shooting black puffs of smoke from his wand at Harry who was laughing and Lily was reading a story to little Amelia. Suddenly their front blew off its hinges and black shadow was standing in the door way.

"Lily he's here quick take the kids up stairs I'll hold him off." Lily nodded and grabbed her two children and ran up the stairs. In the middle of the hallway on the second floor she heard him scream "AVADA KEDABRA" tears started to form in her eyes but she made it to the nursery and set the two kids in the crib. Whispering "I love you" to both off them. Soon the door flew open and the man walked into the room.

"Step away from the children you stupid mudblood."

"No! D-don't kill them kill me instead."

"I just want the boy and girl you can live if you give me them."

"No, no, no not Harry not Amelia please kill me instead of them." A smirk appeared a Voldemorts face.

"Stupid girl. AVADA KEDABRA!" Then Lily fell to the ground dead, and Harry started wailing while Amelia remained quiet unsure of what to do she was so confused.

"Now which one of you to kill first. How about dear little Amelia so brave of you to not be crying."

He raised his wand and shouted "AVADA KEDABRA" at her at the same time Harry flew his body over to protect her. Instead of killing her the spell bounced back and hit him instead, and weakened him turning into a single soul and fleeing with robes lying on the ground. The two kids became known as the twins who lived. Amelia ended up with a heart shaped scar on her shoulder and Harry with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Moments later James best friend Sirus showed up their house with the dark mark flying above it knowing what this meant he ran into the house.

He saw James lying on the floor dead. "James... .NONONONONO!" He yelled crying onto his chest. He then reassured himself and headed up stairs to look for Lily. He ran into the burnt down nursery and found Lily on the floor dead by the crib. He ran over to the crib and found both children alive and well and the only memories of what happened this night are the scars their bodies. He picked up both of the sobbing children he then heard footsteps downstairs put the children back in the crib and apparted away.

Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, and Minerva entered the nursery the moment Snape saw Lily dead he ran to her and stated sobbing into her chest. Dumbledore walked over to the crib and picked up both of the children. He gave one to Minerva.

"Minerva go with Hagrid to the Dursley's and leave him their they are his only family left. I will take little Amelia here to a muggle orphanage. She is goingto be thought of as dead. It's the only way to protect her. When Harry turns eleven he will be sent to Hogwarts and Amelia when she turns twelve. We are the only people to know she is alive. And Severus would quit crying and pull your self together."

"You do know he is going to be world famous. Right?"

"I know and that's what I am afraid of." Without another sound he apparted away and landed in front of Grimauld Orphanage. Knowing the person in charge of the orphanage he left a note explaining everything about her sat her in front of the door, knocked on the front door, and as soon as he heard footsteps coming to the door he was again apparted away.


	3. Chapter 1 7 Years Later

Its been seven years since I came to this orphanage and all the kids hate me except for the caretaker of this orphanage Ms. Thomas and my roommate Chelsea who was a year older than me. The only reason why the kids hate me is because I can do things unexplainable when I am angry. When I get mad my eyes turn red and whoever made me mad something would happen to them. The first time this happen was when I was sick of a new boy to the orphanage who kept on making fun of me that my eyes turned bright red and flew across the room and hit a wall. Then so scared of what happened I ran out the room.

The next time something like that happened was last year when I was being fun of in class. I made the whole class shake, windows break, and lights blackout. Yeah I got suspended from school the next day so yeah that was fun. Anyway today was April 17, 1988. Exactly seven years since I've gotten here well not exactly but seven years. I am eight now and everyone at school and here at the orphanage call me a freak. But today was different a family walked into the orphanage all them were red heads. Well I mean I was too but my hair was like blood red and their's were red orange. Two older boys, twin boys, a younger boy, and their youngest kid was a girl. I was sitting in the sitting room reading a story when the girl walked over too me.

"Hello I am Ginny Weasly. Whats your name?" I looked up from my book at her completely shocked no one ever wanted to greet me or even just say hello or talk to me.

I just smiled at her and told her who I was. "Hello Ginny my name is Amelia Lily Evans but please call me Lily I do not like my first name." She smiled at me and nooded. Then she left. I over heard her talking to her family.

" Mom her name is Lily and she is so nice. But she looked quite shocked when I went to talk to her like no one ever does." She told her mother her mother turned to look at me and when she saw me she was wide eyed and I just gave a shy smile. Once she looked away I closed my book marked my page and walked away and went outside into the backyard. I sat on the grass away from everyone else and continued to read my book.

Until someone snuck up behind me and slammed my face into my book. I looked up angry to see all of the orphanage kids around me laughing except for Chelsea who was away from everyone sitting on a swing set.

"Hey look its the annoying little freak." One of the girls said and then laughed evilly before continuing. "Enjoying your little book there lets what are you reading." She said and then ripped the book out of my hand." Lets see The Wizard Of Ozz. But you wished you were in Ozz away from everyone having fun with your little munchkins don't you?" She said and laughed again with all of the other Orphanage kids.

"Hey Freak you know what I think about this book? This." She said before slapping the book across my face causing me to fall over on my side. And thats when I lost I could see the redness in my vision but I could care less she made me mad and now she was going to pay.

Fred's P.O.V.

I walked over to the sliding glass door of the orphanage with my twin George as we walked the girl Lily walk outside and continue reading. Mom and dad were talking to the caretaker of the orphanage and everyone was doing there own thing. Apparently she is eight. I watched the orphanage kids walk up to her take her book away from her then slap her across the face with it. I saw her eyes turn bright red and her jump up.

She jumped up and started yelling at everyone and threw her arms up in the air in frustration then sent the girl flying back. She looked so surprise and eyes went back to their emerald green color. Me and Fred shared a glance we knew right away she was special we went to tell mom but as soon as we turned around we saw the whole family joined us and was watching the seen unfold. I heard mom whisper "shes the one." We had been searching several muggle orphanages for someone who was special and we finally found someone. I then heard Ginny talk to Ron. "Well when you said you didn't think anyone liked her you were not joking." I heard Rom mumble to Ginny. We then backed away to tell Ms. Thomas that we wanted to adopt her.

Amelia's P.O.V.

After the seen happened everyone ran away screaming and had a frightened looks on their faces. I decided to pick my book and head back into my room. I made my upstairs and into my room. Once I was in my room I put book on my desk with my collection of books. Ever since people started ignoring me I had grown a liking to reading. I picked up a bouncy ball of mine and started to throw it at the wall and catch it. I continued this until I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." And they came in I looked over to the door and saw Ms. Thomas in the doorway. I stopped immediately and looked at her.

"Well I have a big surprise for you that nice family has decided to adopt you and you need to be ready to leave in an hour so start packing." And then she left. I stared at the door incomplete shock I was getting adopted. I immediately got to work packing. I pulled out a trunk and began to pack all my clothes, blankets, personal items such as pictures and books. I had one of my family before I was brought here. It was of me, my mome, and my dad. I looked exactly like my mother. And that made me so happy. When I was done packing I still had 15 mins. before I would leave and I spent ten mins. Saying goodbye to the orphanage and for the last 5 mins. I said goodbye to Chelsea who was my only friend. Then when it was time to leave I headed downstairs and met the family at the front door.

"Are you all ready dear." Said the mum. I nodded and then we left.


	4. Chapter 2 4 Years Later

Today is July 30, 1993 one day before my 12th birthday. Last year I was suppose to receive my letter to Hogwarts but never did. My adoptive family was very confused as to why. But after a long day before my birthday I sat in my room watching my alarm clock go from 11:59 to 12:00. Happy birthday me. After that I went to sleep

I woke the next morning to Ginny shouting in my ear. "Happy birthday Lily!" I woke up with a start rolling off of my bed and landing on the floor with a thud. "Oops. Sorry Lily didn't mean to frighten you." "It's okay." I then got up and got ready for the day. I put on some gray wash jeans, a red cami, and a black see threw long sleeve top. Then I put on some red lipstick, black mascara, and black eyeliner. Then I put my hair into loose flowing curls and I headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom I was greeted by a big Happy Birthday from the whole family and a big birthday breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and much more was scattered across the table. Right when I took my seat our owl Eeroll crashed into the window with the morning mail. It had The Daily Prophet in its mouth and a bunch of letters tied to its leg most likely the Hogwarts letters. Hopefully I would be receiving one this year.

Percy grabbed the owl gave The Daily Prophet to "dad", one of the letters to Ron, one to Ginny, one for himself, two for the twins, and one for me. I grabbed the heavy yellow parchment paper and read the envelope before turning it over to see the familiar Hogwarts wax seal over the flap of envelope I opened up the letter overjoyed with what was inside then read it to myself.

Dear Mrs. Evans,

We are pleased to announce that you. Have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all the required things on the back of the paper we look forward to seeing you during your second year at Hogwarts. We await your owl no later than July 31. Thank you.

Professor McGongal

Deputy Headmistress

"Yes!" I shouted loudly after I finished reading my letter and I was jumping up and down in joy. When I stopped everyone was looking at me strangly. So I just held my letter to show it to them.

"Oh dear you got your Hogwarts letter finally." I just beamed at her sat back down in between the twins who put there arms around my shoulders smiling evilly at me. I guess thats because I'll be there no to help them with their pranks.

"Hey don't start getting any ideas you two. Just because I'll be at Hogwarts doesn't mean I'll help you with your pranks." After I said that their smiles dropped and everyone was looking at me surprised. While I was smart I was still a big troublemaker and helped them with their pranks.

I just laughed at their expressions. "Guys I'm only joking. Of course I will help you just not with pranking teachers or the headmaster, or Mr. Filch." They gave out a sigh of relief.

"Bloody Hell Lil" George said to me.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Fred finished for him. Ha perks of being twins. Wonder what it would be like if I had a twin. After breakfast I was given my birthday presents I received some candy from the twins and Ron, some clothes from Ginny, and a locket from Molly and Arthur.

"It was your mothers." She explained to me. I just smiled to her and put it on. After the extremely long day which included with us playing quiditch. My team won. I retreated mime and Ginny's room once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light bulb.


	5. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Two weeks ago I got my letter for Hogwarts and today we are going to Diagon Ally to go shopping for school supplies. Ron's best friend Harry Potter has been staying with us ever since the boys broke him out of the Dursley's House. They locked him up in his room and were starving him. So they stole our flying car and how trouble they were in when they got back was priceless to watch and just hilarious. Of course I was smart and decided not to go with them. From the way Harry describes them I would hate to ive with them. So we grab our Floo Powder and the twins go first.

They both step into the fire at the same time and shout Diagon Ally. Then the green flames engulf them.

"Alright Lily you next." I grab a handful of the powder and throw it into the fire and shout Diagon Ally. Then I get this feeling that I am being squeezed in a tube and I see a bunch of fireplaces as I go through the pipe. Then finally it stops and fall out of the fireplace landing flat on my face. Then the twins start laughing. I get up with an evil look on my face.

"Um Fred I think we should run."

"Good idea George."

"Oh you guys are so going to pay for that." I yell at them and start to chase them down the street till we stop in front of a big white marble building called Gringotts. I take out my safe key and head inside. Okay I will admit this I have never been to Diagon Ally before. I head over to the main goblin.

"Hello I would like to take some money from my safe."

"Name please."

"Amelia Lily Evans sir."

"Key please." I hand him over my key.

"Very well then Griphook here will take you to your vault." The goblin hands the key to another goblin who I am guessing is griphook and leads me over to a track where we take a cart down to my vault. Most people usually get sick on the cart ride but to me it was really fun. I tried to memorize the way here but then I just stopped because it wad to hard too. We finally reached my vault which was number 530. When it was opened I saw mountains of money and lots of jewels and expensive items. I grabbed my purse and filled it up with money. Then made my way back out of the vault and into the main building where I saw the family waiting for me outside the building.

"Oh there you are Lily we were getting worried about you. Where did you run off to?"

"I went into Gringots to get some money. But how I found my way to here you can ask the twins." I said pointing to them. Molly just glared at them but decided it was better not to question them. We then set off. I went into Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions while the rest of the Weasly's made their way to Flourish and Blots book store to by all of the books for school this year. Once I was fitted for my uniform I bought some new muggle clothes which they also sold here and some new shoes. After that I made my way over to the cauldron shop where I bought a cauldron then the potions shop where I bought my potion ingredients. After that I went to the pet shop where I bought a snowy white big old fluffy cat with bright blue eyes. I decided to buy a cat because I could always use one of the school owls to deliver my post. After I went to the buy my books I went over to a luggage shop to buy a new trunk since mine was quite old and worn out. I bought a black and white polk-a-dot suitcase and a blue backpack that I would use for my classes. After I bought all of my supplies all that was left was my wand. So I made my over to Olivelanders. (IDK if I spelt that right)

"Hello anyone here I need to buy my first wand." Then an older looking man appeared from the back of the shop.

"Ah Mrs. Lily Evans you look just like your mother. I was expecting to see you last year though to buy your wand."

"I never received my Hogwarts letter last year but I did first year now can I get a wand."

"Of course hold out you wand arm." I hold out my right arm and he took out his tape measure and it started to measure my arm. Then he told it to stop it dropped to the ground. He handed me the first wand."12" unicorn hair, dragons blood, phoenix feather, oak and birch wood, nice and flexible, good for many uses of magic, suits all of the houses at Hogwarts. Go ahead and give it a wave." I took it in my hand and I felt a glow go threw my body. I gave it wave and a unicorn shot from the end. He had a surprise look on his face. "That is very powerful wand Mrs. Evans and I expect you take good care of it." I nodded at him and handed him the seven galleons to pay for the wand. It truly was a beautiful wand it was a light brown color with the colors of the four house on the handle and a snake wrapped around it. I then made way over to Gringots where I met with the rest family and we made out way back to the burrow.

Today truly was quiet an eventful day.


End file.
